


Ganon's Apprentice

by Haayls



Category: Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haayls/pseuds/Haayls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Link approaches a small inn in the center of the former East Clock Town, he senses something strange about it. Including the ragged elderly innkeeper, Tovia. Who exactly is Tovia? Is she really who she claims to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganon's Apprentice

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with my older sister Kathryn a LONG time ago. I forgot how long, but at least 5 years so this in no way reflects our current writing abilities. Kathryn doesn't have an AO3 account, unfortunately but I did most of the writing after about chapter 6. I know, it's nowhere near perfect and there are a HELL of a lot of cliches but I hope you can enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it all those years ago.

Chapter I (1)  
The pouring rain didn’t bother Link at all. Both he and Epona were drenched, and his tunic clung tightly to his skin. Epona whinnied, wanting to get out of the rain, but Link’s mission was far too important for that.  
It had been several days since the two had left civilization, and Link wondered to himself if he would ever find his destination, or even a village to stop and rest in. He was weary and hungry, and the rain kept pouring down on him. But still he rode on into the night.  
The death of Malon was still fresh on his mind; the brutal way in which she and many of the townspeople had been slaughtered had been etched into his memory for all eternity, as though carved in stone. A lone tear came to Links eye and fell onto Epona’s long, though already wet, mane.  
Link rode on for a few hours until he found a faint light glowing in the distance. Could it be a village, perhaps? Link thought to himself. Eager to reach that light and hopefully somewhere where he could rest, he gently kicked his right leg against Epona’s side and yelled, “Giddy up!” And so Link and Epona rode off into the night towards the glow, hoping it was maybe an inn.  
The glow became stronger and stronger as Link rode nearer and nearer. His spirits lifted when he saw that it was indeed somewhere to rest. As he rode up to the building, he immediately recognized it from a few years before: it was the “Stock Pot Inn” in which he had stayed during his time in Termina.  
He wondered where all the other buildings, and indeed the entire realm of the four Clock Towns, had gone. But when he arrived at the site of the former East Clock Town, he looked away; the scene was too terrible to bear. The buildings lay in ruins. It was evident that they had been burned down. By whom, he didn’t want to think about, but he had been riding for so long and he was happy just to find somewhere, anywhere, to rest.  
The Stock Pot Inn was the last standing building in the town. The ragged exterior suggested that although it still stood, it had not been immune to the trials and tribulations the rest of the town had been subjected to. Part of the roof had collapsed. The sides had been singed. Even its warm, homey glow, though not entirely extinguished, had been damaged. Though he recognized the building, it was not the same building he had known all those years ago. It had lost its youth and its old confidence.  
Link dismounted and strode up to the door. It was already midnight, long after closing, so he knocked on the door and hoped for a response. When none came, he knocked again, this time louder. He put his long pointy ear up to the door and listened. He could swear he heard footsteps, and sure enough, someone came to the door.  
“Can I help you?” asked a scared, ragged-looking old woman. Her scraggly gray hair and her crooked yellow teeth gave the impression that this woman had seen better days. She shivered from the cold and rain, and asked again, “Can I help you?”  
Link, not remembering this strange woman nodded. “Is...is this the...”  
“The what?” the old woman hissed.  
“The Stock–”  
“The Stock Pot Inn?” she cackled with a sinister-looking grin. “This was... What business do you have here?”  
Link shifted uncomfortably in his boots. His sturdy, courageous facade almost seemed to melt under the woman’s harsh gaze.  
The woman stared at Link, her eyes roaming up and down his body until she caught sight of something that seemed to particularly fascinate her: a mark on Link’s left hand. She stared at it for some time with increasing interest. Her stern exterior began to give way to her utter curiosity.  
“Tell me, young man, where have you come from?”  
“...I don’t see what that has to do with anything,” Link answered hesitantly.  
“Oh, but where are my manners?” the woman asked. “You must be soaked to the bone! Come inside! Come inside before you catch a death of cold!”  
The woman slid aside to allow Link to pass through. Link hesitated, not knowing if he should trust this woman. He peered inside to make sure it was safe. Then he clutched at his sword and entered the inn.  
The room inside seemed cozy enough. Large, beaten, over-stuffed, green chairs lined one of the walls. Across from the chairs stood the same old desk behind which Anju had once stood. The same nicks and slashes lined the dark wood desk. Behind it was the same old clock–the very one that, years ago, had counted down the time left for Link to prevent the moon from falling. That clock now stood still. Many of the steps of the staircase had been broken, and Link decided that it was no longer safe to go up them.  
The old woman closed and locked the door, then turned and stared at Link. Who was this woman? Link couldn’t help but think.  
“Please, sit down,” she said and motioned towards one of the chairs. “I’ll...I’ll be back in a minute.”  
Link did not know whether he should do as the old woman said and sit down, or whether he should try to make a run for it while he still could.  
A sweet scent wafted down the hall from the room that the old woman had disappeared into. This scent was just heavenly; it was like nothing he had ever smelled before. It filled Link’s nostrils and immediately put him at ease. He sat down and enjoyed this wonderful aroma. His eyes fluttered closed and then snapped back open, fluttered closed and then snapped back open, and finally stayed closed. His long journey across the fields, deserts, and forests was finally catching up with him, and he let his heavy eyelids drop.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter II (2)  
“Shh...he’s asleep.”  
“But–”  
“No, we can’t wake him.”  
“Well, should we at least try to–”  
“Wait, he’s waking up!”  
Links eyes snapped open. He had a splitting headache, and his vision was slightly blurred.  
“What? Where...where am I?” he inquired.  
“Here, drink this,” said a familiar voice. Link tried to remember whose voice this was, this soothing voice. He tried to remember where he was. But most of all, he tried to remember what had happened before he had let his weariness get the best of him.  
He drank the concoction that had been handed to him, and his headache subsided. As his vision returned, he began to see who it was that had been speaking. A small girl, no older than ten years old, and garbed entirely in green, sat at his feet. Saria? Link jumped up, his mouth agape.  
“Saria? My goddesses! Is that really you?” exclaimed a jubilant Link.  
“Yes Link, it’s me,” she smiled shyly.  
The two embraced; it had been years since they had last met, and Saria was perhaps just as happy to see Link as he was to see her. But there was something holding her back. Her smile slowly disappeared and she instructed Link to sit back down on the couch. Link suddenly became worried and sat down. He looked around at his surroundings and his eye fell upon the scraggly old woman who had first let him inside. He immediately remembered where he was and what had happened before he had fallen asleep, and became worried of what Saria might say.  
“Wait a minute,” Link protested, “you haven’t even told me your name yet,” he pointed at the woman.  
“Yes,” she sighed, “I guess you’re right. My name is Tovia. I’m an old friend of Jemima, the grandmother of Anju.”  
“Anju?” Link was surprised, but somewhat relieved to know that this woman was a friend.  
“That’s right.” Tovia remarked. And before Link could even ask, she answered his question for him, “After she and Kafei got married, they moved back to Kakariko Village. That irresponsible girl. She hasn’t even taken the time to reply to any of my letters to her.”  
Link gulped and contemplated whether or not he should break this old woman’s heart. “I have bad news for you. Unfortunately, Kakariko Village has been destroyed. There were no survivors. I’m so sorry.”  
Tovia stared at Link for a moment, tears welling up in her eyes, then looked up at the ceiling to hold back the tears. Saria placed her hand on the old woman’s shoulder, but Tovia slapped her hand away and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her. At first Saria looked a little offended, but then remembered that Tovia had just lost two of her closest and dearest friends. She turned to Link in silence, and Link turned his head away; he did not want Saria to know he was crying too.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter III (3)  
Link stayed awake nearly the whole night. Bringing news of the destruction of Kakariko Village to Tovia brought back the gruesome memories of Malon’s final moments.  
“You can’t win, Link!” Ganon laughed maliciously.  
Link drew his sword and prepared for battle. “Of course I’ll win; I’m the Hero of Time! I never lose,” he shouted back.  
The clang of metal sounded throughout the village. Curious young villagers peered out their windows to see what was going on before their parents pulled them away.  
“Link?!” screeched Malon. Link spun around, but it was too late. A wolfo was busy gnawing on Malon. Link began to make a dash for her, when a burst of white hot pain shot through Link’s side.  
“ARGHH!!” Link screamed in pain. Ganon laughed his evil laugh and disappeared with a puff of red smoke. Link fought back against his agonizing pain and pulled out his bow and an arrow. He shot it at the wolfo. MISSED! His quivering hand reached back into his bag and pulled out another arrow. He put it up to the bow and pulled the string back as far as he could. “Please, let this hit it!” he prayed. The arrow hit the wolfo with a sharp twang. The wolfo howled in pain and ran off.  
Link, weak from loss of blood, pulled himself over to Malon.  
“MALON! NO! I’m sorry, Malon. I’m sorry...”  
“L...Link?”  
“Shh...it will be all right Malon, it will be all right.”  
“Link,” Malon grimaced, “before I go, there’s some–” Malon gasped, the effort of speaking was too great for her. “I want you to know–” Malon gasped in one final breath, and then she went cold and limp.  
Link eyes filled with tears as rain began to fall and sting his cut. “Why?! WHY?! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO DIE?!?!” Link screamed over and over again in his mind. Now he wanted to die, too. To join her. Link lay next to her and waited...waited to die; he was not afraid of death anymore.  
Link was drifting in and out of consciousness when a clatter of hooves broke the silence. Delirious, he lifted his head out of the mud. “Malon? Malon, is that you?” His voice was weak, barely even a whisper, and his throat was parched.  
A blond-haired man dressed in purple and riding on a white stallion rode past, grabbing Link by the collar and lifting him up onto the horse. It was Sheik! He had come to save him! “Sheik, what are you doing!?” Link exclaimed, angry that Sheik didn’t just leave him to die there like he wanted.  
“We’ve got to get out of here as quick as possible! This place is going to blow!” Sheik replied as the horse accelerated and they left the village as quick as a flash. As soon as they were a safe distance from Kakariko Village, Sheik stopped the white horse and Link turned around, taking his last glimpse of the town. A straight streak of pure white light shot down from the sky. There seemed to be a brief pause, and then a bright white flash that engulfed the village illuminated the night sky. Link and Sheik shielded their eyes with their arms, and turned away from the heat of the blast.  
Link swallowed hard. He could feel his stomach knotting, and he felt like throwing up. Malon was in there; he would never see her body again. Tears filled his eyes once again. “That could have been you in there,” Sheik remarked. He patted the white horse on the behind and they rode off.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter IV (4)  
Golden rays of light streamed through the cracks in the boarded up window. Link’s heavy eyes pried themselves apart, and his mouth was as dry as a bone. He staggered off the couch, and walked down the hall. Neither Saria nor Tovia could be found in the lobby area, but Link could hear the sound of conversation and smell the scent of some sort of stew brewing. He decided that they must be in the kitchen, so he wandered down the hall to the kitchen. He took his time to notice the changes. Other than the fact that everything looked very worn down, the hall still looked much the same as it had when he had been there all those years ago.  
“More tea, hon?” Link heard Tovia’s voice. She sounded a little more cheerful, but still have a bit of a quiver in her voice.  
“No thank you,” Saria replied. “I still can’t help but feel sorry for Link. It seems that he and that Malon person were really good friends.”  
“More than that! I hear that they were married and were expecting a child.”  
“Poor Link. Losing his wife and his unborn child all in the same day.”  
Link paused. A lump started to form in his throat again. He bit his lip and stared at the ceiling as he tried to hold back the tears.  
“Wait, I think I hear something.” Saria’s voice whispered.  
“Link, hon, is that you?” Tovia called out. Link came into the kitchen and felt a little embarrassed for listening in.  
“Yes. Yes, it’s me.” Link said as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.  
“Glad you’re awake, sweetums. Would you like some tea?” Tovia remarked as she held up an ancient-looking china cup.  
“Yes, please.” Link said as Tovia handed the cup to him. Taking it tiny sips at a time, he tried to keep his mind off what had happened.  
“So, Tovia,” Link began. “Is the Stock Pot Inn still in business?” Just then he’d realized how run-down the place was, and why anyone would really want to stay there.  
“Well, people are still allowed to stay here, but since this town is so abandoned, people rarely come here. So yes, in a way.” Tovia explained. A cracking noise of something falling made the three of them jump.  
“That must be the roof again. This old place is falling apart. I better go patch it up before it rains again.” Tovia left the kitchen and Link and Saria began to talk.  
“Saria, I’ve been wondering. What brings you all the way to Termina? I thought you were staying in the Kokiri Forest.” Link started.  
Saria sighed sadly.  
“Are you okay?” Link asked, concerned.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me.” Saria looked away. Link knew right away that something was wrong, but he decided not to press the matter further.  
The pounding of Tovia hammering nails into the tiles on the roof was loud and percussive. Every pound made Link and Saria wince. “Perhaps we should go somewhere a bit quieter,” Saria suggested.  
Link took Saria’s hand, and led her outside. Epona, tied to a post outside, whinnied when she saw Link. “Hey, girl, remember Saria? Huh? Remember her, girl?” Epona nuzzled Saria, and Saria giggled and rubbed Epona’s back. “She likes you,” said Link. Saria blushed.  
“Here,” Link said, “I’ll help you up.”  
“Up? Are we going for a ride?”  
“Just to find somewhere quiet, away from all the noise, so we can talk.” Link patted Epona’s mane, “Come on, girl. Let’s go.” Saria and Link accelerated on Epona. Link stopped the horse and called to Tovia, who was still fixing the roof.  
“We’re going for a little ride. We’ll be back!” Link shouted over Tovia’s pounding. Tovia looked down at them, smiled, nodded, and continued to work. For such an old lady, she sure had a lot of energy.  
“Alright, off we go!” Link and Saria rode off on Epona.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter V (5)  
Epona’s hooves clip-clopped as Saria clung nervously to Link’s waist. She had only been on a horse once, and that was when Link was a child, like Saria, and Epona was just a small pony. When riding on her then, it didn’t seem as scary, but now, being that Epona was a full-grown horse, they were much higher up. And therefore, had further a ways to fall.  
They arrived at a large oak tree in Termina Field, right near where the path to Milk Road began. Link remembered Romani and Cremia, and how they so much reminded him of Malon. He hoped that they were doing alright.  
Epona slowed down near the tree. Link helped Saria off of the horse and they sat down under the old oak.  
“So,” Link began. “Why did you leave the forest?” Link had forgotten that this upset her for some reason and right away regretted asking her. But he had been just itching to find out.  
Saria sighed, “Well, I suppose I’d better tell you.” Link sat up against the tree and listened with fascination.  
“The fire from the explosion in Kakariko Village, it spread to the forest and…” tears filled Saria’s eyes. “The Great Deku Tree…he tried to save us. He let all the Kokiris hide inside of him. The Kokiris survived, but he didn’t…” Saria covered her face with her hands. “And then Ganondorf came. He started capturing the Kokiri and randomly killing them one by one. Just a ZAP! And you’re dead! Only a few survived, but they were enslaved. I was believed to be the only one who actually got out of there. I figured I had to run as far away from there as possible.”  
“But how did you escape?” Link questioned.  
“While Ganondorf was killing them all, I acted dead. When they dragged all the dead bodies out of the forest, they dragged mine out with all the real corpses. And that’s when I escaped.”  
Saria leaned her head against Link’s shoulder and he stroked her green hair.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter VI (6)  
It was already nightfall by the time they had gotten back. Tovia had already finished patching up the roof and was inside making dinner.  
“Sorry we’re late, Tovia.” Saria said as she closed the door behind her and Link.  
“Quite alright. Wash up, dinner will be ready soon.” Tovia ran across the kitchen and grabbed a stack of three plates, and three glasses.  
“That looks heavy, would you like me to help you?” Link offered.  
“No!” Tovia snapped. “I mean, no thank you dear. I can do it myself.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes.” Tovia smiled cheerfully. Link made his way to the restroom, which had the toilet where that strange man lived way back when. As he and Saria scrubbed their hands with soap and water.  
“Saria, Link! Dinner!” Tovia called out. As Link and Saria sat down at the dinner table.  
***********************************************************************  
“Pst! Saria! Saria!” The room where Saria now slept (and where Anju’s granny had once slept) was pitched black, but Saria identified it as Tovia’s voice.  
“Tovia? Is that you? It’s one in the morning.”  
“Sorry to wake you at such an early hour, child. But I need you to help me with some chores.”  
“Chores?”  
“Yes. Come with me now.” Tovia said gently and they disappeared out the front door of the inn.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter VII (7)  
Link awoke the next morning and was surprised when he couldn’t find Saria or Tovia anywhere. The kitchen was deserted, Saria wasn’t asleep in her room. And Tovia wasn’t in hers. Maybe they went outside. Link told himself. He went out the front door, and found Epona tied to the same post. Epona was glad to see him, as usual. And it felt good to have somebody to say good morning to.  
“Morning, Epona. Have you seen Saria or Tovia?” Even though he knew his horse couldn’t reply, he wished he did know where they went.  
“I guess you haven’t.” Link mounted on Epona. “Let’s go look for them.” Link patted Epona on the head and they rode off.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter VIII (8)  
Ganon looked out over the still-burning forest. He heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. He turned around, and there stood two figures. One was squeezing the other one’s arm tightly.  
“I found one of the escapees.” said one of the figures.  
“Excellent!” Ganon grinned evilly and zapped the other person dead.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter IX (9)  
After having no luck finding neither Saria nor Tovia, Link gave up his search and returned back to the inn. He had searched all four regions of Termina, but still found no trace of them. In the Stock Pot Inn’s kitchen, he boiled some water to make some tea.  
Just then he heard a pounding at the door. As he went to answer it, the pounding got even harder and harder. As if someone was in desperate need to get in. Maybe it was them. What if they were being chased by something!  
Link quickly swung the door open only to see Pamela, the daughter of the man who studies Gibdos in Ikana Canyon. She was panting in fear and her hair was all wind blown.  
“Saria’s been kidnapped!” she exclaimed.  
“What?” Link almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing.  
“She’s been taken to Ganon’s Tower! You must come quickly!” Pamela turned around ran to Epona. Link helped the young girl up on the horse, and they rode off.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter X (10)  
The two arrived there in less than fifteen minutes. Link’s heart pounded at the thought of what could have happened to Saria. Pamela was still on the horse. “Stay here.” Link said.  
“But-”  
“No, I don’t need two friends in trouble.” And with that Link was off in the tower.  
He climbed the stairs nervously and with each step, he could feel his heart pound even faster. The stairs seemed to go on forever until it finally ended at a huge door with Ganon’s face on it. Link drew his sword and shield, expecting the worst, and went in.  
Ganon sat in his throne across the room from Link and a young girl, who looked about fourteen or fifteen was standing at his side. Saria? Link thought. But the girl looked way much older than Saria, and plus, her hair was purple, not green. Maybe she was another girl that Ganon had kidnapped.  
“Ganon, where’s Saria!” Link shouted.  
“Ah Link, I’ve been expecting you.” Ganon smiled evilly.  
“I said: where’s Saria!” Link rose his voice.  
“I can see you’re still upset about your wife, Link.” said Ganon lividly.  
“Where is she!” Link snapped. The purple-haired girl answered for him.  
“You’re too late,” she said, “She’s already dead.” The young girl smirked.  
Link gripped his sword in his hand tightly and charged at Ganon, but he knocked him across the floor with one smack of the back of the hand.  
“Look at what you’re doing! You’ve killed my wife, my friend, and now you’re probably going to kill that girl over there!” Link said to Ganon.  
“Why would he kill me?” the girl asked, “I’m his accomplice. Allow me to introduce myself, again…I am Tovia.”  
For a minute Link was stunned. “Tovia? But the Tovia I know is old.”  
“So it seemed, I disguised myself as an old woman to trick you and that stupid girl you call your friend. It was all fake, a phony, a hoax!”  
Link glared at her, angry that Saria was now dead, and on top of that, Tovia had been working for Ganon all along. He felt stupid. Tovia continued.  
“Heh heh, the look in your eyes…priceless.” It hurt Link to know that under that kind, loving old woman that he once trusted was this cruel, cold-hearted girl.  
“Why, Tovia?” replied Link. Ganon and Tovia both snickered.  
“You wanna know why Link?” Tovia’s voice dropped angrily as she glared at Link. Link stared, wondering what could have possibly driven her to do such a thing. She continued with an upset tone to her voice, “You killed my father!”  
“W-what?!” Link was dumbfounded. He had only known Tovia for a few days and he had never recalled killing anyone that she knew.  
“Tovia, what on earth do you mean?” Link replied.  
Tears came to Tovia’s eyes. “How about thirteen years ago inside the Wind Palace! Does that ring a bell?!” Tovia shouted, her voice echoing off the high ceiling of the tower. Link tried to think back to that time, but it was a blur.  
“N-no--”  
“Vaati! His name was Vaati, you fool!” There it is. Link thought, remembering back when he was twelve and he and the Links had defeated Vaati.  
“He was evil, Tovia! Out to take over Hyrule and probably murder tons of people!”  
“Idiot! He was a great man! And the most powerful sorcerer in the world! I should have killed you when I had the chance! And then, heh heh, I would have been the most powerful mage in the world! Eh heh heh!” Tovia cackled.  
Yep, she’s Vaati’s daughter, alright.  
“Look here, Tovia. I know you’re upset, but Saria didn’t do anything to you. Vaati was out to kill everyone. I hate to say this about your father, but, he deserved it.”  
Tovia glared angrily and she formed fists. And she grumbled, gritting her teeth, “Don’t you ever! EVER! Talk about him that way!” Tovia charged at Link and he drew his sword just in time to knock her halfway across the room. She was bleeding from the mouth. Tovia got up almost instantly and fired up a gigantic ball on dark magic. Link was ready to fight her and Ganon. Both. Ganon first, Tovia goes second. Link used his mirror shield to deflect the spell at Ganon.  
“GAAHH!!! Tovia, you imbecile! Hit Link, not me!”  
“Shaddup!” Tovia snarled. The sparks around Ganon imprisoned him in a trap. This was Link’s chance to attack. He knew right away, from previous battles, with that almost-invincible King of Thieves where his weak spot was. His head! Link waited for the right moment, and then parried around Ganon and stabbed his sword into his head. Ganon froze, then fell to the ground, dead. Tovia gave a Link a dirty look. “This is for Ganon!” the girl shot a blast of magic at Link. “This is for my father!” She shot another angry blast at Link. “And this! This is for you!” Tovia charged at Link and shot him with a huge black curse.  
Link held up his shield, attempting to block it. It pierced his chest and he fell to the ground. This was followed by darkness.  
************************************************************************  
Chapter XI (11)  
Link awoke to the sight of a pinkish blur.  
“Zelda?” The light blinded him, but as soon as his eyes could adjust, Link found out who was by him. It was Pamela. They were outside of the tower. The girl knelt at his side, putting her scrunched up knitted sweater under his head, acting like a pillow. Epona was there also. She whinnied happily, knowing that Link had woken up.  
“Pamela? How did you find me? And how were you able to carry me out here?” Link wondered.  
“Link, I’m sorry. But I just couldn’t leave you in that tower to die…I followed you. Please don’t hate me.”  
“But I’m double your weight! How did you carry me?!” Link pried at Pamela, wanting to know the answer, even though this didn’t matter as much as other things. What mattered was both Pamela and Epona were alright. Even though his chest hurt something terrible. There was one disturbing thought still on his mind: What happened to Tovia?  
“Never mind,” Link continued, “What happened to Tovia?”  
“Tovia? I-I don’t know who you’re talking about.”  
“You know, the girl with the purple hair? She’s about fifteen…she‘s the one that kidnapped Saria, she must have…”  
“Her? Well, from what I remember, you got shot from her magic blast and tried to deflect it with this,” Pamela held up Link’s mirror shield, “A bit of the magic must have hit the mirror and bounced off, knocking her down. She didn’t live for very long after that.”  
Link’s chest was starting to throb. He grasped it with his hand and dug his fingers into his shirt.  
“Gah!!” Link was in pain, “Pamela. I-I don’t know how to say this to you but, I- that blast got me pretty hard. I don’t think I can go on much longer.”  
“Does this mean…?” tears came to Pamela’s eyes.  
“I’m sorry.” Link whispered with his last breath…

The End


End file.
